the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Fern Prewett
Fern Macmillan '''(née '''Prewett) (7 July, 1823 - 8 June, 1890) was a pure-blood witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1834 to June 1841. She was the second-born daughter of Horace Prewett and Marion Prewett (née Roth), and the younger sister of Marian Gamp (née Prewett), the twin sister of Fraser, and the older sister of Mathilda. She married Ambrose Macmillan I in 1844 at the age of 20. Over a span of seventeen years, she had two sons with him, Hiram and Ernest I. She became the paternal grandmother of Ambrose Macmillan II, Tessa Abbott (née Macmillan), Lillian Carrow (née Macmillan), Caius Macmillan, Hazel Macmillan, and Rufa Longbottom (née Macmillan). She was the great-grandmother of thirteen, including but not limited to Thea Crabbe (née Abbott), Dolly Marchbanks (née Abbott), Aurelius Carrow, Octavia Bonham (née Carrow), Melania E. Black (née Macmillan), Cyrus Macmillan, Marvin Macmillan, Bryony Macmillan, Mary Ann Prewett (née Macmillan), and Harfang Longbottom. Biography Early life Fern Prewett and her twin brother Fraser Prewett were born on 7 July, 1823, in Ottery, Devon, England. They were the children of Horace Prewett and his wife Marion Prewett (née Roth). Fern and Fraser had an older sister, Marian, and when they were one year old, they gained another sister, Mathilda Prewett. The Prewetts owned a lively estate that is now the site of the Weasley family's Burrow. The Prewett Estate burned down in the late 1940s as the result of a magical fire. The land was retained by Fern's twin brother, Fraser's descendant, Molly Prewett, who married Arthur Weasley. Fern's childhood was spent with a lot of time outside and playing with her three siblings. The four of them were reportedly very close. Her sister, Marian, however, was sorted into Slytherin House in 1831, an incident which greatly shocked her family. Hogwarts years Fern and her twin brother Fraser received their Hogwarts letters in July of 1834. She purchased a wand made of laurel and dragon heartstring at Ollivander's Wand Shop in London, sometime before her first year at school. She and her twin brother Fraser arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1834. That night, Fern was sorted into Gryffindor House, while her twin brother went to Slytherin, following in the footsteps of their older sister, Marian. Later life Fern married Ambrose Macmillan I, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Macmillan, in 1844, aged 20. He was 25. Together, they had a son, Hiram, on 6 July, 1845. Then, seventeen years later, they had another son, Ernest Macmillan I, who most likely was not planned. Fern Macmillan (née Prewett) became the grandmother to Ambrose Macmillan II, Tessa Abbott (née Macmillan), Lillian Carrow (née Macmillan), Caius Macmillan, and Hazel Macmillan, through her older son, Hiram, who married an American witch named Dolly Spindle. Her younger son, Ernest I, married Ginevra Abbott in 1890, and they only had one daughter together, Rufa, who later married Neville Longbottom I. Etymology The name is derived from fern, which denotes the nonflowering plant. The name is borne by the little girl who loved Wilbur the pig in E. B. White's classic Charlotte's Web. The surname Prewett is derived from the Middle English word prou, meaning "brave," or "valiant," with the addition of either of two common diminutive suffixes: ''-et'' or -''ot.'' As such, this name is thought to have originally been a nickname for someone small, but brave. Category:Characters Category:19th century individuals Category:House of Prewett Category:House of Macmillan Category:English individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Pure-bloods Category:Individuals Sorted in 1834 Category:Twins Category:1820s births Category:1890s deaths Category:Married individuals Category:Laurel wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Red-haired individuals Category:Ancestors of Sirius Black Category:Ancestors of Aquila Black Category:Ancestors of Maisie Cattermole Category:Ancestors of Ginny Weasley Category:Ancestors of Ron Weasley Category:Ancestors of Ernie Macmillan Category:Ancestors of Vincent Crabbe